The present invention relates to holders for carpenter's squares and, in particular, to a holder for a triangular-shaped carpenter's square.
Normally, carpenters on the job wear specially designed tool aprons or tool belts for convenient carrying of their hand tools such as hammers, nails, measuring tape, carpenter's square and the like. Such belts have special loops or pockets for each of these standard tools, and aprons may be provided with large pockets in which nails and miscellaneous tools may be carried.
Heretofore, carpenters have typically used a carpenter's square of the conventional L-shaped design having one long leg and one short leg. These squares could conveniently be carried in a suitably dimensioned loop in a tool belt or apron or could, alternatively, simply be carried in the carpenter's trousers belt by inserting the long end of the square beneath the belt.
Recently, however, this conventional L-shaped carpenter's square is rapidly being supplanted by a triangular-shaped carpenter's square which is more convenient to use than the L-shaped square. However, there is no place on a carpenter's tool belt or apron which will conveniently accommodate this triangular-shaped square. Accordingly, carpenters using such triangular squares have to place them in a large apron pocket or try to insert them in the waistband of their trousers or under their belts and, in such cases, the triangular square frequently falls out, resulting in considerable inconvenience to the carpenter and possible loss of the square. Since the cost of the square is not insignificant and carpenters normally own their own tools, the risk of loss or misplacement of the square constitutes a considerable disadvantage. Also, when the square is placed under the waistband of the carpenter's trousers, it tends to tear his shirt and it must be removed whenever the carpenter sits down.
Aprons or pouches for the tools of artisans or craftsmen are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 12,112 and 1,675,072, but such carriers do not provide holders for flat triangular-shaped articles such as the triangular carpenter's square. Also, individual holsters for irregular-shaped objects are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,413,290, 2,951,622 and 4,055,283, these being respectively designed for holding handcuffs, a pistol and a smoking pipe. But no such holster type of holder is suitable for a flat triangular-shaped carpenter's square.